Current inline filter devices for transmissions typically incorporate single-mode bypass valves. A typical bypass valve is utilized for bypassing the filter medium and directing automatic transmission fluid (ATF) through the filter housing when the filter medium becomes clogged or otherwise substantially obstructed. This feature is beneficial for providing a continuous, uninterrupted flow of ATF to the automatic transmission system. For this reason, it is understood that the single-mode bypass valve can prevent damage to the automatic transmission system.
The typical filter housing lacks any markings, which indicate the direction by which ATF is intended to pass through the filter device and thus the orientation of the filter device during installation. For that reason, the typical filter device can be improperly installed such that ATF enters the fluid device through the outlet port instead of the inlet port. In that instance, the single-mode bypass valve typically does not have a sufficient construction for directing ATF through the filter device. As a result, the automatic transmission system may not receive ATF and therefore be damaged.
Some manufacturers have produced housings with marking for indicating the proper flow through the filter device. However, despite these markings, the ATF hoses and the automatic transmission system, which are coupled to the filter device, may not readily indicate the direction in which the ATF flows in the system. In that regard, the markings may not by themselves indicate how to properly install the filter device. For this reason, the filter device can be improperly installed and the automatic transmission components can be substantially damaged.
Therefore, a need exists for a filter device having a bi-directional valve for directing fluid through the filter device when the filter medium has become clogged and also when the filter medium is improperly installed.